


[Podfic] yours and/or mine

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Exploration, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny shows Patrick how it works. And by "it", I mean his dick. Jonny's, but temporarily Patrick's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] yours and/or mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yours and/or mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333936) by [demotu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/pseuds/demotu). 



> Thank you to demotu for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of yours and/or mine, by demotu. (for my "bodyswap" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/yoursandormine.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/yours%20andor%20mine.m4b)


End file.
